ww3rpwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Crogarians
=Crogarians= The Crogarians are a race of humanoid rhinoceras like space nomads that are played by kkthegrunt in the GAW RP. History Crogarian history is long and rich. Do to the length of it, it is hard to place certain events in history, however the order in which they happened is under no contest. The dating system for the Crogarian species is divided into two sections: the Home Period, or HP, and the Nomadic Period, or NP. There is talk however, of adding a third section, the Sol Period, or SP. The home period starts at about 40,000 HP, and starts working down to 1 HP, and after this goes to 1 NP, which counts up to 143 NP. Should the Crogarians adapt the third system, it will be nearing 2 SP. The breakdown, to the best of historian knowledge, is as follows: HP: about 40,000: Crogarians keep written records. about 35,000: Crogarian city states form. First recorded wars. about 30,000: Unknown disaster wipes out most Crogarian civilization. Small groups survive in caves, planet becomes irradiated. about 20,000: Crogarians completely adapted to radiation types Alpha, Beta, and Gamma; population explosion. about 10,000: Small tribes form as Crogarians venture out into the plains after keeping to the mountains for this long of a period. about 2,000: First nations are founded as tribes unite; the city state phase is somehow skipped. about 1,800: The Empire of Elders formed. about 1,500: The first empire to rival the EoE's strength, the Empire of Youth, is founded. About 1,000: Gunpowder is invented, EoY and EoE fight for control of their shared continent. The EoY is forced across the Great Sea to a seperate one. About 800: The EoE collapses into many states, the capital region maintains the royal family. EoY collapses for unknown reasons, retains name and royal family. About 750: Priests found the Empires of Order and Mania. The groups quickly hate each other. EoE sides with Order, EoY side with Mania. About 500: First World War, the outcome is complete EoO, EoE victory. They quickly gobble up most surrounding land in the area "as a reward for saving the world from Manic Agression; EoM and EoY are forced to merge into the Empire of Vassals as part of the end war treaty. About 300: The EoV dissolves to protest EoE aggression. The EoE had secretly been building up for a war with the EoO. Second World War begins. EoE quickly over takes all other forces. About 250: The Second world war ends. The Coaltion of EoY, EoM, and EoO forces take the EoE capital. The Empires merge, but the EoO manages to gain the most political power. The Slave Act is passed, Enemies of the State(that is, enemies of the EoO) are forced to work for there entire lives. Circular arguments in the Act define enemies as those not of the EoO. The planet enslaved. About 100: Slaves begin to rise up in revolt. Millions die in Nuclear strikes that the Empire responds with. About 80: Slaves liberate an entire continent, develope a "Clean bomb." About 40: Slaves launch an assault on the EoO home continent. It is quickly defeated. In response, EoO launches nuclear weapons at most Slave Cities. Slaves retaliate with Clean Bombs, which effectively scrub the entire EoO continent free of Radiation. This results in a runaway affect, destroying the ecosystem of the planet over the next 40 years and forcing the survivors into space. 1: Survivors found the Flotilla, and leave the system for good. Politics Crogarian politics involves all things related to the Sol system and the protection of it. They share a strong alliance with the Earth Republic and somewhat cool relations with other races. The only species as of yet to be considered an enemy of the Crogarian's is that of the Coalition of Governments. Tensions between the two races are high and the Crogarians and COG have exchanged many threats, though neither has acted on them do to the strong alliances that they both have backing them up. Relationship with the Earth Republic Crogarian ties to the Earth Republic are incredibly strong. The relationship started off when several Crogarian mining vessels jumped into the Sol system and began to mine gases from Neptune. This caught the attention of an earth military vessel who then proceeded to make contact with the Crogarians. At this time, the Astartine Empire, a break away of the ancient Earth Empire, chose to attack the Sol system. The attack was fought off with combined efforts from the Earth Republic ship and the Crogarian mining vessels. The Humans, seeking an alliance with the Crogarians, offered the uninhabitable worlds, moons, and asteroid belts of the Sol System to the Crogarian Flotilla in exchange for a joint defense of the Sol System. The Crogarians quickly accepted and contributed nine ships to the attack on the Astartine Empire's homeworld. The battle was short and an easy victory for the two races, and Crogaria gained mining rights in all Astartine systems. Relations between the two races are nearly always friendly, if somewhat cautious. Both percieve the COG as a threat and are building up for a military confrontation with the COG and its allies. The Earth Republic and the Crogarians have an unofficial policy of building only as much ships as the other in terms of fire power so that niether race will have more power in the Sol System. The two recently collaborated on a Battleship Project, which has produced the Crogarian Class. Four of these ships have been completed, out of the original seven planned, however human collaboration was promised only if if four ships were built.